


Under the thumb

by armillarysphere



Category: Actor RPF, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Bets, Humor, M/M, footrubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/pseuds/armillarysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's still adjusting to their crazy schedule and any chance for five minutes peace is a fucking Godsend.  Of course, until Alex comes over and destroys the calm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the thumb

**Author's Note:**

> This is what popped into my head when discussing [this pic](http://lockerz.com/s/123908900) with theellibu and delicatale, because I'll do anything to make them smile ♥ :)

Scott lets out a groan as he sinks back into the leather of the couch, closing his eyes and stretching his legs out, arms folded loosely across his chest. He turns his head and presses his cheek to the arm rest for a few beats, until the cool leather is warm and no longer refreshing. He's still adjusting to their crazy schedule and any chance for five minutes peace is a fucking Godsend. Of course, until Alex comes over and destroys the calm.

"Shove up, Shorty."

"Fuck off. This is my couch. Finders keepers."

Scott kicks out in Alex's general direction, keeping his eyes shut even as Alex grabs his foot and sits down heavily at the other end of the couch. The leather squeaks noisily under his ass as he squirms, the same way he always does, to get comfy. Scott can feel himself frowning, the beginnings of a headache pressing at the back of his eyeballs. Alex has that effect on him. He contorts himself, dropping one foot onto the floor and nudging the other one alongside Alex, pressing into Alex's ribs.

"If you were wearing shorts, I'd have a very nice view right now."

"Fuck you."

"I'm just saying. You look good all spread out like that."

Scott can't resist opening his eyes now, but he keeps his lids lowered, glowering at Alex with all his might. Alex is wearing that shit-eating grin he gets when he knows he's pissed Scott off. It's not fair.

"You could make yourself useful, if you're going to sit there and disrupt my resting time."

"I didn't think I was allowed to do that in public, but okay."

Alex moves to slide onto his knees, a hand already reaching up to Scott's crotch, aiming to unzip his pants.

"Not _that_ , you sex-crazed - what's the matter with you?"

Scott splutters as he bats Alex's hand away, sitting up a bit taller now and kicking Alex harder in the ribs as he resumes his place in the corner of the couch, that stupid grin still plastered over his face.

"I meant a foot-rub, genius."

Alex's nose wrinkles as he looks from Scott's face to his feet, still encased in Danny Williams' black loafers. Scott wiggles his toes inside the shoes even though Alex can't see - although it'd just be Scott's luck that Alex could somehow develop X-ray vision, just to spite him.

"Do I have to?"

"Do you want my company tonight?"

"Yes..?"

"Then you know the answer."

Scott gets his phone out of his pocket as he pokes Alex again with one foot, smiling when Alex blows out a breath and unlaces Scott's shoe, making a show of gagging when he gets it off and bends to put it on the floor. His fingers stroke up Scott's pants leg, brushing gently over his ankle and tugging on his sock. Scott shakes his head and settles his foot more comfortably in Alex's lap, sighing happily when Alex's thumbs press into the arch, kneading in small circles.

"Happy now?"

Scott nods, biting back a grin as he opens his messages and scrolls through his inbox, finding the last one from Grace. He taps out a quick reply, eyes flicking up to watch Alex at work as he hits send.

 **U owe me $50**

He leaves the phone on his stomach as he shuffles around, the creak of leather and soft breathing the only noises in their corner of the room. He's half asleep when his phone buzzes, making him jump, tugged back down by Alex's hands still working on his foot.

 **he did it? I want proof before u get my money, caan**

Scott smirks, snorting softly through his nose as he looks over at Alex, seeing his eyebrows knit together in what looks like a mix of confusion and curiosity. He shakes his head again and fires up the camera on his phone, snapping a quick picture of his foot in Alex's lap, making sure to get a glimpse of Alex's tattoos in the corner of the frame so that Grace can't accuse him of cheating and getting someone else to do it.

 **how's this?**

He attaches the picture and sends it, letting his smirk blossom into a smile when she fires back an expletive. His co-stars really ought to know better than to doubt his powers of persuasion, especially when it comes to Alex.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing. You just carry on. Wake me up when they call us for the next shot."

"Hey, what do I get out of this? Apart from cheesy fingers."

"Well, turns out Grace owes me some money, so how about I buy you dinner?"


End file.
